Reggie the Brownie
'Reggie'http://www.jeffgoode.com/tv/americandragon/critters/brownie.htm is a character from the Disney cartoon series American Dragon: Jake Long. He is a type of elf without magical abilities known as a Brownie. He was captured by the Huntsclan (along with other magical creatures) to be part of the annual Huntsclan hunting contest.The Hunted Physical Appearance Like other Brownies, Reggie stands just a few inches tall and is no bigger than an adult hand. He has pointy ears and red hair, which also are characteristics of his species. He wears a blue sleeveless vest over his green shirt, a pair of brown pants, beige shoes, and uses a rope as a belt. Personality As part of the "Flawed Group", Reggie has some severe anger-management issues, while most elves are gentle, kind, and peaceful. He denies this very aggressively, ironically proving it right. He gets mad at absolutely everything, and is not afraid to show it. He even admits to hating everyone, even himself. Reggie can also be very aggressive in battle: during some combat training, he became so frustrated that he tore apart a dummy's face. He's also a bit of a lone wolf, and stays with his gang of magical creatures only to get revenge over the Huntsclan. At the end, however, Reggie seems to get better control over his tantrums. During a fight with the Huntsclan, he even puts aside his impulse of taking three enemies on himself and actually resorts to cunning in order to defeat them. His hate for his companions also seems to dissipate. Episode Appearances Season One *"Dragon Summit" (first appearance) *"Halloween Bash" *"The Hunted" (final appearance) Quotes *(to Courtney) "I'm whatever you want me to be, doll face. Oy!" *"Oi! I don't have anger-management issues! I manage to get angry just fine, thank ya very much!" *(about Bertha's feet) "That's pugnant, me ugly. Are we goin' into a tunnel? It's gettin' so dark..." (faints) *(about Bertha's feet) "Get them stinkin' toes outta my face, ya wretched Giant! Oh, I think I see the White Cliffs of Dover..." (faints) *"Oh, it's over alright. Look at us! We've got a reeking Giant, an unlucky Leprechaun, a Mermaid that can't swim... you know, I think we're a pathetic bunch, and I hate each and everyone of ya! Including meself!" *"Well, I hate all of ya guts, but I wish ya luck just the same. Farewell!" *(to three Huntsman) "I oughtta take ya all meself! But, this time, I'm gonna take a nice deep breath and do the wise thing." Trivia *Reggie, like other Brownies, speaks with a heavy Scottish accent. *Reggie can use a splinter as a javelin. *Reggie faints a total of three times because of the rancid smell that come from the feet of a Giant, Bertha. *Despite Reggie making a single appearance, one of the Brownies that Jake faced looks like Reggie and sounds like himDragon Summit. *His anger issues most likely come from the Boggart myths . Gallery References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters